excitefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vhehs2
Hi, welcome to Excite Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Partner Wikis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Revitalizer (Talk) 21:45, April 19, 2011 Re:Kid Icarus Wiki Thank you for the offer Vhehs2. I'm a little apprehensive in partnering with a Wiki that isn't hosted on Wikia and thus prevents easy cross-use by editors, but I don't necessarily see how it can hurt at this point. For our Wiki description, you can use this: :"The Excite Wiki is a Wiki devoted to the Excite series of racing video games from Nintendo. The Excite series is one of Nintendo's oldest series and lays claim to one of Nintendo's best known classics: Excitebike. Besides the NES classic, the Excite series consists primarily of the early 3D foray Excitebike 64, the recent 3D pair Excite Truck and Excitebots, and the "2.5D" enhancement Excitebike: World Rally; the later three being for the Wii. The main gameplay mechanic of the series is the manipulation of the angle of your vehicle in-air to land as flat as possible to gain speed-boosts. Other signiture concepts include a turbo boosting system where your engine temperature must be kept in balance, as well as the ability to activate a Terrain Morph which radically alters terrain, interrupting opponents and opening up alternate routes for the player." And if you'd like to use an image, you can use our logo. Feel free of course to write a description of the Kid Icarus Wiki to be used here (preferably of relatively comparable length to the one I supplied of the Excite Wiki) and specify an image you'd like us to use. And one last thing, if you don't mind my asking, how did you come across the Excite Wiki? Revitalizer 22:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (embarassing, I forgot to sign yesterday >_< ) :When I first started up Kid Icarus Wiki, I realized that the hardest part was getting the first 100 or 200 articles just because of the lack of activity. In an effort to ease this process, I started up a small wiki alliance]. Unforrtunately, that alliance died out rather quickly simply because few wikis really played a role in it. It's pretty much a lost cause now, so I don't bother inviting wikis anymore. However, I do still check the wiki adoption forum occasionally (as a habit from when the alliance still had potential), and I offer an affiliation when it is appropriate to somewhat publicize the rebuilding process. Anyway, that's where I found your wiki. When I find enough active wikis, maybe I will try to relaunch the wiki alliance, but I really don't know. --Vhehs2 21:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Keep in mind, it's not necessarily that your alliance has no potential, it's just that Wikkii Wiki hosting is not yet popular. If you just keep inviting Wikkii Wikis I'm sure your alliance will be the predominant gaming alliance on Wikkii. You might want to simplify the title a bit also; something like "Wikkii Gaming" is clear and to the point. As far as Wikia goes, check out Wikia Gaming's Portals, which list Wikia Wikis devoted to gaming. You may be able to partner the Kid Icarus Wiki with some of those Wikis listed there. ::Thanks for sharing with me how you found the Excite Wiki; I would've never guessed that it was through my adoption request. ::Finally, I slightly edited the description of the Excite Wiki above. If you've already posted it on the Kid Icarus Wiki, I would appreciate it if you updated it. Revitalizer 22:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I've now added the Kid Icarus Wiki. I also decided to rename the program as Affiliate Wikis as that's how Wikia officially refers to the concept. Revitalizer 23:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC)